


Loving Death Itself

by itishighnoon



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spoilers, tagging for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishighnoon/pseuds/itishighnoon
Summary: “Than.” The name emerged soft with emotion he couldn’t name and his heart lurched when it immediately turned the others head. “I know this is not easy for you. Even if you may not understand why I do this, thank you for...”Gods, what was he saying? There were a thousand ways he wished to end the sentence, each overcoming the last.Being here, helping out, believing in me, giving this a chance, givingmea chance- and that is when it struck.---Zagreus realizes his feelings for Thanatos. Gods make terrible wingmen. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	Loving Death Itself

It was not as the hymns would come to describe it, but few moments were.

He had heard the laughter of heroes often enough when he attempted to recount their stories to them, no longer attached to the pride that kept them upright in their mortal realms.

Some idols turned out to be outright bastards in person, such as wily Odysseus (should have seen that one coming he supposed). Others were more sympathetic than the stories led on (he still couldn’t wrap his head around filicide, but Medea made a few interesting points).

He hoped this story, if none of the others that involved him, would be told close to truth.

The final wisp fell much like the rest, wailing with the last of their voice before settling to dust. Though destined to return, striking them down always felt a spectacle.

On numerous occasions he wondered if it was by his father's design that they acted pained to prey on his guilt. For all his insistence he was nothing like them, he was just as petty as his uncles.

While recovering his breath Zagreus retrieved the weapon which he’d chosen to aid him, supple fields of Elysium crumbling beneath his feet as he walked. It once horrified him the way his footsteps reduced everything here briefly to ash, but like everything else, the lush grass sprouted anew moments later. Unaffected by the carnage produced by its own dual-pronged end, the Eternal Spear sat proudly amidst the ageless crystals and statues.

Most remained untouched from the violence, though one resembling Poseidon no longer had a nose and required much of his restraint not to laugh aloud. It was the sea lords boons which had gotten him here today and he’d seen that wishy-washy ire turned against him over less.

“You have bested me.”

A burst of green light and Thanatos was at his side. With a flick of his wrist, his scythe laid across his broad shoulders. Heavy yellow eyes fell to Zagreus. “Congratulations.”

He stood taller at the praise, reading past the dark drawl of his voice. “You certainly didn’t make it easy.” He leaned against his weapon, feeling it bite into the soil, “If I didn’t know any better I would say this is your job or something.”

This earned a snort and Zagreus smiled. Laughter is meant to be elegant when one is graced with godhood, but he knew the other as more. Divinity came second to their friendship, or at least it did to Zagreus- if Thanatos enjoyed his immortality it was not obvious beyond his responsible nature.

“Luckily you have impressed me today,” his gaze fell to the keepsake he’d given him. “And I am in good spirits.”

“Oh?” Zagreus grinned without thinking. “I suppose this has something to do with it.” He traced the fibula at his collarbone, feeling the cool metal of its wings. He favored it over all the other trinkets he had received, helping him move more carefully when he fought. Achilles had once tried teaching him his famous grace in combat, but it was like a bird showing a fish how to fly.

“Perhaps.” The warmth in his voice vanished in a way Zagreus knew meant he was thinking of tasks ahead. It was always obvious when his ears caught the sound of new dying breaths.

This never bothered him before, when his days were filled with accomplishing whatever tasks his father felt fit to throw at him and Thanatos knew where to find him after his own business was attended to. Some of his finest memories involve sitting with him on the shores of Styx, passing time seeing what faces the other could recognize. He never forgot one which fell at his hands. Zagreus would watch his fingers dip into the river, twirling the souls in their translucent murk.

Those moments were long gone, as times had changed, and their days spent together suffered as a consequence. It was hard on them both. Thanatos did not hide his feelings well on the subject. Sullen and gloomier the closer he found Zagreus to the surface, his quips hit harder than any wretches fist.

Yet he still came. Despite every reason he had to shun him like so many others in the underworld have done to avoid the wrath of Hades, he remained.

Thanatos. The gentle agent of death. A deity with the softest smile Zagreus had ever known. Hated by both mortals and Olympian gods alike, Zagreus pitied them.

“Than.” The name emerged soft with emotion he couldn’t name and his heart lurched when it immediately turned the others head. “I know this is not easy for you. Even if you may not understand why I do this, thank you for...”

Gods, what was he saying? There were a thousand ways he wished to end the sentence, each overcoming the last.

 _Being here, helping out, believing in me, giving this a chance, giving **me** a chance_\- and that is when it struck. What he felt when he spotted Thanatos in the same room. Picking up the familiar smell of honey and wine. The ache in his chest when the time came for his inevitable departure, back to all the deaths he both ruled and served. Except his.

Zagreus knew faintly of the many kinds of love. Nyx had done well in raising him as one of her own, so much so he would have gone on believing to be hers if the truth had not been confirmed with her own lips. And Hades… loved as a god could, when it suited him. This was nothing like either, not familial nor an abstract affinity.

He knew enough, to realize he did not know much. This was the love that had torn apart countless mortals. He could hear each breath in his ears and found himself terrified.

“Um. Everything.”

There was a pause, and for a moment Zagreus wondered if Thanatos had already left. He looked back up and found him still standing there, appearing troubled. Even distressed he was beautiful, silver hair cascading his face down to cheekbones sculpted by someone new looking to torture Zagreus.

The depictions of him in the temples did not do it justice.

Zagreus wished to know what was on his mind and almost tried asking, but any start of a sentence died in his mouth. He knew his slippery tongue, and the thoughts swirling around in his head would risk revealing themselves if he spoke.

“I’ve never needed your gratitude.” The tips of Zagreus’ ears grew warm. For all his efforts, had he thanked Thanatos before now? He couldn’t recall. There had been many occasions where the words had hung there between them, in the aftermath of battles deep within Tartarus to the boiling islands of Aspodel. Was it too late he wondered, to say anything at all?

“Although it is appreciated.” Relief washed over Zagreus, _he was not upset_. On the contrary, he appeared as if this odd conversation never happened, “now go.”

Thanatos produced one of the pomegranates he kept with him, shaping Zagreus’ slow hand to hold it. “Do not waste the progress you’ve made here.” Before Zagreus had a chance to speak again he was gone.

Zagreus took his time taking bites from the luscious fruit he’d been gifted, attempting to process what had happened. One moment he’d been trying to thank Thanatos for his help and the next he was ready to gut and spill his feelings to the floor. Was this that insanity he’d heard so much about? He had not expected something dangerous could come to him that naturally.

When he finished the treat and licked his fingers clean of juices he lunged the Eternal Spear at his surroundings to clear his head, enjoying the way the rigged traps crumpled from a well aimed thrust.

If they were closer to Olympus he would suspect the influence of Eros, or Lady Aphrodite herself. Even if their powers held sway here without consent, there had been no maddening need to take him on the spot- the thought of which caused Zagreus to nearly drop his weapon, nor a possessive urge to keep him here. It saddened him when he left like any other time, though not to an unusual degree. His only concern was that he’d created some type of misunderstanding- **CRACK**.

The Eternal Spear sat wedged in the wall amidst a new fracture that rose to the ceiling.

 _If anyone asks, it was like that when I got there._ Deciding it perhaps time to move on, he faced the patron of his victory and groaned, recognizing the pink glittering insignia.

An exchange with the love goddess was the last thing he wished to have right now. Never had he considered so heavily outright avoiding a god’s favor. Considering the consequences made his limbs ache. Before now it had always felt a privilege to be in his families good graces, but he was now realizing the downsides to their constant attention.

Perhaps there was nothing to worry about. Did Zeus know every roll of thunder? Or Dionysus each drop of wine? Ruling over them did not mean keeping track of each and every instance befitting their domain, or so Zagreus hoped.

Zagreus exhaled under his breath, invoking his father's name to accept the message. Immediately his senses fell to her ease, like smelling a large bouquet of flowers. It was always a pleasure to receive a flash of her essence compared to the chill of Demeter or heat from Ares.

“You should know not to keep a Goddess waiting, Zagreus.” Aphrodite's voice entered his ears gentle as always, even her warnings honeysweet. “Although I cannot blame you. Judging by your heartbeat I assume Thanatos paid a visit.” Her laughters beauty rivaled the pluck of a lyre, “I hope you two had fun. A word of advice, a bit of ambrosia can go a long way if you spread some between-”

Zagreus picked the first gift he saw and moved on to the next chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is super appreciated! I haven't published my writing in a long time but my love for Greek mythology and Hades became too strong not to piece this together and share. Hope you enjoy. ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ (Shoutout to Toast from the Hades discord for beta reading!)


End file.
